


Works for me

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Thor is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "Maybe I can do something for you, sir?" Thor says then with a small polite smile, but Tony can see the playful glint in his blue eyes; apparently his boy woke up in mood for some fun today and well, who's Tony to deny him.





	Works for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackbird09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/gifts).



There's a knock on the door of his office and Tony looks up from the screen of his laptop, smiling when he sees the blond head peeking out from behind. 

"Mr. Stark? Good morning. I brought your coffee," Thor says as he enters the room and closes the door behind him, even making sure to lock it; Tony can't help grinning wider. 

"Thor, come in," he says and watches him make his way to his desk, always happy to admire the boy's impressive size, taking in how his broad shoulders fill his light blue shirt just perfectly. This is definitely a great way to start his day.

"Here you go, Mr. Stark," Thor says as he carefully places the mug on his desk, a small sweet smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you, Thor," he tells him and reaches to take a sip of his coffee, humming pleased when he finds it exactly how he likes it; Thor has been working for him for a few months now after all, he has learned by now what Tony likes- in more ways than one. Even though, admittedly it had taken a few weeks until Thor managed to make the coffee just right. Thankfully, Tony is a patient man- _sometimes_. Especially when he wants something. 

He still remembers the lecture Pepper gave him when he hired Thor- for a position that hadn't even really existed before that day. Thor wasn't even looking for a job when Tony caught sight of him in his company - _visiting a friend_ , Thor had said, or something like that - and Tony hadn't hesitated, or actually thought about it much, before offering him a job, which Thor gladly accepted, of course. Who would be crazy enough to reject a position in the Stark Industries, after all. 

Thor had just finished his studies then - _'Health and Physical Education, sir.'_ he said when Tony asked him and Tony had to restrain himself from roaming his eyes up and down the boy's body for the tenth time that day because oh, it _definitely_ showed. Thor had pretty much no idea what exactly he was going to do after his studies, so, really, it worked just fine for both of them. 

Thor has a well paid job and Tony- _well_ , he certainly appreciates the beautiful view every day, either it is Thor's bright smile or his sheepish expression when he gets the appointments wrong or his endearing blush when Tony tells him what a great job he has done. And not to mention those big arms and his plump perfect ass. 

Truly the boy is a sight of sore eyes. And _so_ eager to please and help everyone that even Pepper has grown to love him; it's impossible not to. 

Tony was, however, surprised when Thor made a move on him almost a month ago. It was more than welcome, of course, but Thor had pulled away before Tony could even understand what was happening. Then Thor - unsurprisingly - started apologizing, stuttering and blushing, until Tony kissed him again, successfully shutting him up. And now, here Tony is at his office with his perfect coffee and his sweet, _sweet_ boy standing just a few feet away from him. 

"How are you, Thor? I hope Pepper doesn't have you running around all day," he says, mostly because he wants to know how much time they have before an angry - and truly intimidating - Pepper is knocking on the door of his office, interrupting them; it wouldn’t be the first time. 

"Uh no no, I actually don't have many things to do today... Maybe I can do something else for you, sir?" He says then with a small polite smile but Tony can see the playful glint in his blue eyes; first he locks the door, now this; apparently his boy woke up in mood for some fun today and well, who's Tony to deny him.

"You certainly can, darling," Tony tells him and gestures for him to come closer. Thor shuffles around the desk, until he stands only a couple of feet away from him now, biting his bottom lip impatiently; he's always _so_ incredibly eager and Tony just loves taking advantage of it, testing his patience before finally giving him what he wants. 

He decides to torment him just a little bit for now and he lets his eyes roam over Thor's body, leaving him fidgeting nervously under his gaze. 

"Are you wearing what I asked you to, Thor?" He asks in a firm voice, the one that he knows never fails to make shivers rise on the boy's skin. 

"Yes, sir," Thor replies, his cheeks immediately turning slightly pink. He's such a sweet thing. Even after all this time, it's still so easy for Tony to make him blush, which is truly a great thing because he _loves_ seeing Thor all flustered.

"Show me," he demands. 

Thor glances at the door for a moment but then obeys immediately, unfastening his belt and working his pants open. Tony's cock twitches at the first glimpse of red lace and soon feels his breath getting caught in his throat as Thor lets his pants slide down until they're resting just above his knees. Thor lifts the hem of his shirt, letting Tony have a better look; always so helpful! 

Tony hums appreciatively, feeling his cock swelling with arousal. He loves seeing Thor in pretty little things like this and he had been more than thrilled when Thor agreed to wear this during his day at work, as well. 

Tony takes a few moments just to look at his boy, admiring the way the delicate, red lace hugs Thor's hips, the bulge of his half hard cock quite obvious through the thin material. He licks his lips as he takes in the well-defined cut of Thor's v-line that disappears beneath his pretty panties, his strong exposed thighs begging for Tony to leave his marks on them; Tony will definitely see to it. 

"How does it feel, baby? Do you like it?" He asks, genuinely curious; it's the first time Thor is wearing these panties _and_ while he's at work. They're new - Tony bought them for him just last week - and he was really looking forward to seeing them on his boy; the sight is anything but disappointing. 

"Mhm, it's really soft and nice," Thor mumbles a bit shyly, moving his hand so he can brush his fingers over the lace material. 

"Only the best for you, baby," Tony tells him, already thinking of all the other beautiful little things he can buy for Thor. What’s the point of having billions if you can’t spend your money on things like that, right? 

"And it- it makes me feel really pretty," Thor adds in a smaller voice now, his face having turned bright red. 

"Oh, but that's because you _are_ the prettiest, sweetheart," Tony says and can't help smiling when the praise makes Thor's face split into a huge grin. Then Tony finally gets up and steps closer to Thor until they're almost chest to chest. Thor, eager as ever, doesn't waste any time before leaning in for a kiss, his hand moving to the back of Tony's head. 

Tony can't keep his hands to himself anymore, either, and he snakes his arms around Thor's waist, gripping the bare cheeks of his ass. He licks into the boy's mouth, when Thor opens up for him, and squeezes the round globes, pulling his body closer to his. He traces the lace material that disappears between Thor's asscheeks with his thumb and lets his fingers brush over his hole, smiling into the kiss when it makes Thor whine. 

He teases him for a bit, softly circling and stroking his rim with the pad of his finger. Thor’s responds eagerly to his touch and Tony can feel Thor's cock filling up in his panties, which is truly a shame since Tony has no intention of getting him off anytime soon- or _letting_ him get off on his own for that matter. 

He pulls away after a while and can't help relishing the way Thor chases after him, always greedy for more, like he can't get enough. 

"You know what I really missed, Thor?" He asks as he reaches to pull Thor's pants up, enjoying the betrayed expression on Thor's handsome face probably more than he should. Thor is almost fully hard now and Tony - _completely_ accidentally, of course - brushes his fingers over the rigid length as he works on the zipper, eliciting a low moan from him.

"Wh- what, Mr. Stark?" He asks and once again Tony feels the corners of his lips twitch up. He's told Thor many times that he can call him Tony, but it has become quite apparent that especially at these moments both Thor and his cock prefer _Mr. Stark_ and if Tony's being honest he doesn't really mind either- he likes it even. 

"Your sweet mouth, baby," he says and can't help but notice how Thor's striking blue eyes immediately darken with hunger. "Did you miss sucking daddy's cock, too, darling?"

"Mhm," Thor hums, nodding his head, as Tony brushes his thumb over his lower plump lip. 

"Yeah, of course you did," he murmurs, his breathing growing slightly heavier as he watches Thor dart his tongue out and lick his thumb teasingly. Then without needing any more prompting Thor starts sliding down on his knees before him, looking up at him expectantly as if waiting for Tony's permission. "Oh you're really impatient today, huh," Tony comments, slightly amused, as he slowly works his slacks open, pulling both them and his boxers down until his hard cock springs free, slamming against his lower stomach. 

He leans against the edge of his desk and beckons Thor to come closer until they're only inches apart. Thor parts his lips immediately when Tony grips the base of his cock and guides it towards his willing mouth. Thor swipes his tongue over the tip and licks the precum that has already gathered there, before starting lapping across the shaft, earning a pleased sigh from Tony. 

Tony lets go of his cock and brings his hand to the back of Thor's neck, brushing his thumb over his skin as his boy keeps slicking him up with saliva, making sure he'll slide smoothly in and out of his mouth.

Thor's large hand grips the base of his cock as he finally closes his lips around the fat head and he sucks hard on it, eliciting a low grunt from Tony. Like with everything else that Thor does, he tries his best and puts his everything into it, his desire to please and satisfy Tony more than evident every time he has his cock in his mouth. 

Tony notices how Thor's gorgeous eyes keep glancing up at him, checking his expression, wanting to make sure he's doing a good job, and Tony is always quick to offer him a reassuring nod, not holding back his groans when Thor skillfully hollows his cheeks and swallows him deeper. 

"Fuck, that's it baby, yeah that's it," he encourages, almost panting, as Thor starts bobbing his head, setting a steady but fast pace, exactly like he knows Tony likes it. 

Tony threads his fingers through the long locks of Thor's soft hair, using his other hand to brush aside the few strands falling in front of his face. He loves looking at Thor when he's on his knees for him, so focused on pleasuring him, his mouth full and his lips red and wonderfully stretched around the thick shaft of his cock. 

"You look so gorgeous, darling... I can't wait to fuck you, tonight," Tony rasps and Thor looks up at him with shining eyes, his expression one of pure lust. Tony can't help letting out a chuckle. "You can't wait either, can you, baby? Can't wait to have daddy's cock inside your sweet, tight ass hm," he continues and Thor whines around his cock, the sound muffled but still very, very desperate. He always moans so prettily for Tony. 

The words seem to encourage Thor because he redoubles his efforts, takes him a bit deeper in his mouth until Tony feels the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, the low sound Thor makes, sending vibrations through his body. Tears cling to Thor's thick eyelashes now and a few of them roll down his cheeks when he blinks. The gorgeous sight of his boy on his knees has almost the same effect on Tony as the feeling of his sweet mouth on his cock, and he's not surprised to feel his orgasm quickly approaching. 

He grips Thor's hair more firmly and pulls him off his cock, allowing him to take a breath; he's going to need it. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth now, okay baby?" 

Thor nods, wiping the spit on his lips and chin with the back of his hand. "Okay, daddy," he breathes out sweetly and lets his mouth open wide, inviting Tony in. 

Soon, Tony is driving his cock back in Thor's wet, hot mouth and then starts rocking his hips, sliding in and out at a fast pace as Thor does his best to accommodate him. He pushes slightly deeper with every thrust, slowly coaxing Thor's throat loose and feeling the tight opening convulse around him, the sensation almost more than Tony can handle. 

"Yeah, that's it... you're a big boy you can take it, can't you, sweetheart?" Tony asks as he forces his cock past the ring of Thor's throat, more than pleased when Thor's reply is to simply open his mouth wider for him. "Fuck... You're gonna swallow everything daddy has for you, right baby?" He grunts and Thor lets out a rather excited hoarse moan, like he can't fucking wait to taste his cum; Tony can hold back only for so long. 

His hips stutters and he fucks sloppily into Thor's mouth, thrusts inside him again and again until his balls tighten, warning Thor with a low groan. He pulls Thor right onto his cock and keeps him there with a firm hand on the back of his head, pumping his seed into him as Thor tries to swallow everything- and mostly succeeds. 

Tony pulls out eventually and Thor gasps for air, immediately darting his tongue out to lick some of the cum off his swollen lips. Tony smiles at him and reaches to wipe his mouth with his thumb, feeding him the few white drops that have escaped him. 

"Come here," he murmurs as he tucks himself back in his boxers and slacks, smirking at the eager gigantic puppy in front of him. Thor's eyes are still prettily glossy and his lips look plumper, beautifully abused, the flush on his cheek only adding to the breathtaking sight. 

"Mr. Stark?" Thor says hesitantly, pleadingly, apparently expecting Tony to return the favor. 

_Aw baby._

"You should return back to work, darling. Pepper might be needing you," he says in a serious tone and Thor gapes at him incredulously, like he can’t believe that Tony would dare betray him like that. It's adorable, truly. 

"But... _Daddy_ ," he whines now and pouts, but doesn't resist when Tony pulls him into a kiss. 

"You're gonna be a good boy now and go back to work, okay, baby? And you're _not_ going to touch yourself, either. Understood?"

"But-"

"Ah ah," Tony chides, shooting Thor a disapproving look. "You're gonna be patient and do what I say... And if you want, you can think about how tonight I'm gonna eat your pretty ass until you come just on my tongue, sobbing and begging for more... and how you will be still feeling _empty_ until your ass is finally full of my cock. How does that sound, baby?"

Thor lets out a whimper, his broad chest rising and falling faster, his hips pressing against Tony's, desperate for some friction. 

"Answer me, Thor."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Definitely. I- I can do that," he mumbles and nods his head, his expression almost pained as he pulls away. 

"Aw don't pout like that, darling. You know I'm gonna make it worth your while."

"I know," Thor grumbles petulantly and Tony grins at him. 

"Now go," he tells him, smacking his ass playfully when Thor turns to leave. He just can’t resist; who can blame him!

"Hey!" Thor protests, but he's smiling now, that beautiful bright smile of his that Tony can't help returning. 

"Just a _few_ hours, baby," he says and winks at Thor who shoots him a half-hearted glare, his lips still curled into a smile. 

Tony will make sure Thor doesn't regret waiting; he always takes care of his boy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 😀💖


End file.
